wariowareproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
WWP Movie Part 6
The WWP Movie Part 6 is the final part of The WWP Movie and the series finale of WarioWareProduction's Youtube Channel Info Character *Mario (Last Appearance) *Bowser (Last Appearance) *Burt (Last Appearance) *Mysterious Man (Last Appearance) *Luigi (Last Appearance) *Koopa/POTUS (Last Appearance) *Yoshi (Last Appearance) *Wario (Last Appearance) *Waluigi (Last Appearance) *Donkey Kong (Last Appearance) *Diddy Kong (Last Appearance) *Birdo (Last Appearance) *Kitty (Last Appearance) *Dry Bones (Last Appearance) *SpongeBob (Last Appearance) *Mario Mario/Mario Jr. (Last Appearance) *Bowser Jr. (Last Appearance) *Lakitu (Last Appearance) Places *Cloud 9 Chamber *Mario's House Plot As the POTUS takes Mario into "custody", it is revealed that again, it was all a part of Bowser's plan. The POTUS takes of his disguised and is revealed to be Koopa. Bowser and the Mysterious Man arrive and hold Mario hostage, to finish the "big plan". Mario then gets a phone call from Luigi, who said Burt escaped and is gone. Mario puts the pieces together as he figures out who the Mysterious Man is; Burt. Bowser leaves to retrieve the holy weapon, as Burt explains to Mario why this was done. Burt tells Mario, that it was his show, and Mario stole that the fame, fortune, and "the sex" from him. Mario, so devastated that a lot of his friends are gone because Burt wanted a TV show, wants Burt to end his life. Burt comes to realize that this may have been a mistake, since Mario just wants to die. Bowser returns with the holy weapon, and tosses Mario down to the lower level, where he will be stunned, then killed. Mario, gets electrocuted (parodied from Return of the Jedi) as Burt makes his move and tosses Bowser down to another lower level. Burt changes the holy weapon from stun to kill, and shoots Bowser, blowing him up, ending him for good. Burt helps Mario up and asks for forgiveness, as Mario turns and says "I will forgive your death!" as he grabs Burt and they both start fighting. Koopa tries to help Burt, but is shot by Mario from Burt's weapon. Burt turns around and is shot multiple times in the chest, as he falls to his death, with "A Better Tomorrow" by Dan the Automator plays on. Luigi and all of the WWP Characters arrive, only to see the bad guys are dead. Mario preaches to the characters, as he explains that he is done with everything, and moving back to the actual Mushroom Kingdom, where he belongs. It fades to Mario Mario, or Mario Jr., with Mario Sr. on his death bed explaining that those events happened between Super Mario Bros and Yoshi's Island. And everything with Mario Jr. is Super Mario Sunshine and after. Mario Jr. tells his dying father that he will keep the Mario name living on forever. It then shows to Bowser Jr. and Mario Jr. fighting, as if nothing ever changed as the credits roll on. *After the credits, Luigi reveals to a TV show producer, that the entire series of WWP was his idea of a story for a movie. Trivia *Also after the credits, Mario and Luigi reveal that Yoshi was gay.